


A Good Fight

by junedune



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junedune/pseuds/junedune





	A Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604288) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



感谢原作者togina！

＝＝

 

Tony原以为他能从中找点乐子。

毕竟，Steve有一辆摩托车，而Bucky身上的皮革覆盖面积简直是超过了一名九旬老人的法定标准，不过Stark当然不会承认他这样看起来还不赖。跟他爸爸一个年纪的人按理说都没法亲手脱掉皮裤了吧。

由于Tony不能带他俩去耻度太大的地方，他想来想去觉得霍博肯的飙车族酒吧应该既能满足自己拍点他们震惊的表情来发个推的需求，又不用担心“正义队长”会站出来试图对他的价值观说三道四。

其实他当时就应该有所警觉，当Steve骑着他的哈雷轰隆隆地驶入他的视野，两只情侣档头盔一齐转过来：一只是蓝底白星星，另一只是黑红相间。而更应该让他拉响警报的是，冬日战士双手摆放的位置显然在美国队长的腰际线的偏南面。但是，他没有察觉。他不知为啥就呆站在那儿，等着他俩脱下头盔，停好摩托车，等着Steve冲某个有纹身的妹子夸赞了一番她的杜卡迪，同时Bucky向后靠在Steve的车上就像是等着GQ杂志来给他拍照似的。

Tony还期待他们被美国当代青年吓上一跳呢。

“Jarvis！通知警察！通知Fury！噢，你这头大猩猩，别碰乱了我的发型！快把我们弄出去！” 看来——他心想，一面缩脖子避开迎头飞来的高脚凳，一面替自己的高级西装默哀——Steve和Bucky这两口子可把1944年的腥风血雨全带过来了。

刚开始，一切都风平浪静的。

美国队长对环绕四周的长头发和皮背心表现出了恰如其分的惊讶——过去的他应该会更惊讶的，在遇到冬兵之前——然后他就开始彬彬有礼地跟这些人打招呼，问起他们的摩托车。那些飙车族会把他的搭讪误解为是在羞辱他们或是逗他们玩儿，这时这位神奇小子脸上困惑的神情可让Tony拍下了不少发推的好素材。

不幸的是，在他们哄笑够了之后，发现Steve Rogers对哈雷的机械知识确实挺有一套，于是很快，他就成了室外那个小团体的中心人物，滔滔不绝地讲述技术指标和各类细节。Bucky给自己找了个角落能够让他一览所有的出口、所有的洗手间、以及Steve。这个角落恰巧在吧台的后面，但我们的苏维埃刺客显然不会让这点小事成为他的阻碍。

吧台酒保的体格比这里任何一个人都要高大，可能抵得上所有人的总和。Tony怀疑他是不是Thor某个失散的兄弟。他看起来也不太乐意让一个身手矫健的九旬皮裤老人靠在他的威士忌旁边休息。身上的T恤正面用一排大写字母印着“我为美国队长咆哮”，背后是“冲啊突击队”。这件衣服显然没能给他加分。Tony需要跟那个带Barnes去购物的家伙谈一谈。酒保朝入侵者耸了耸一身愤怒的肌肉，而后者既没有表示歉意（当然Tony压根也没指望过这点）也没有用一个小瓶盖或一个玛格丽特摇酒器就把他打发了（这是Tony以为——或者说有点点想看到他这么做的）。反之，Bucky向后转转肩膀，抖抖手臂，然后弯起嘴角露出了一个不紧不慢、深不可测的笑容。

事后，当他只能使用一只眼睛——因为另一只肿到睁不开——帮助他达到堪堪及格的视力，回看发生的一切，他无比后悔自己怎么没在这时就迅速钻进他的豪华轿车跑得越远越好。冬日战士是致命的，但Bucky Barnes的冷笑更是让每个复仇者都心有余悸。

除非，Steve恰巧在此时回到室内，靴子正踩过门槛，拇指勾在他深蓝色牛仔裤的皮带扣上。Bucky朝他望过去，咧嘴笑得仿佛他们在提前庆祝圣诞。如果Tony不是处在肾上腺素狂飙的高度警觉中，他很可能就错过了Steve在看见他的好友时快速摇了摇头的动作。其他人似乎就都没注意到，即使他们突然安静了下来。但这足以让Bucky撇撇嘴腾空一跃，跳出吧台朝他们走过来。说真的，还有谁能穿着皮裤做出这种高难度动作？

然后一切又风平浪静了……一段时间。James Buchanan或许是个火药桶——Stark意识到——但幸好有他的好伙伴圣Rogers看着他。他已经可以脑补出，在遥远的三十年代，瘦巴巴的小Rogers用他水汪汪的小鹿眼望着Barnes，恳求他不要再打架了。

他们拿了些啤酒，坐在另一张能够看见所有出口的桌子前，Steve和Tony开始为一辆哈雷能承受几个芭蕾舞演员的重量而争论不休。

Bucky消失了挺长一段时间，Tony认为正常人上趟洗手间花不了那么久，但他也听说过这事儿随着年纪的增长比如快要到一百岁的时候会困难许多。并且，随着他和Steve对摩托车飞越峡谷需要增加多少推进力的讨论趋于白热化，Steve的脸开始涨红，同时说出的话似乎有些偏离主题。那粉粉的脸蛋Tony还可以当作是房间里太热，但Steve连续的吞咽动作，和发出的强忍着气的声响，让他觉得还是赶紧找个托辞尿遁为妙。

出乎意料地，Barnes并不在洗手间里。

如果Tony能够事先预知他出来后会面对什么，他宁愿选择当时从那个小到不行的窗户钻出去，在后巷和垃圾一块待着。这样他的指关节就不会出现瘀青——揍的人多了自己也会很疼——也不会习得被酒瓶子砸中脑袋是什么感觉的新技能。虽说，由于脑震荡，他八成很快就会忘得一干二净。

话说回来，当他从洗手间出来的时候，Steve看起来还挺自得其乐，脑袋垂向桌面，脸上带着一个傻乎乎的微笑，喃喃自语着什么。接着他朝Tony的方向看过来，视线越过他落到了吧台上，然后他的全美最佳脸蛋顿时变得乌云密布。Tony转过身，随即发出痛苦的呻吟。之前那个有辆好车的纹身女孩正在回绝一个皮衣覆盖率还不到Bucky一半的小屁孩的搭讪。然后她又回绝了他一次。接着她把手里的饮料泼到了对方脸上，在那个小屁孩还没来得及把手放到任何不该放的地方前，美国队长已经出动了。Bucky一个翻滚跳出桌子，迫不及待地跟上他的步伐。

“她对你没兴趣。” Steve沉声对小屁孩说。在他身后，Bucky的牙齿在昏暗的灯光下闪着微光，那个危险的笑容又溜回到了他的脸上。

这孩子居然笨到没认出美国队长和他最好的伙伴兼传奇狙击手，他转向他们不屑地笑道：“别多管闲事，老家伙们。她有没有兴趣是我说了算。”

“这样评论一位女士可不妥。”

Tony忍不住偷笑，但没能笑上多久，因为很快他便看见Steve岔开腿，重心移到前脚掌，指关节咯咯作响。小屁孩先动的手，他的朋友扔过来一张椅子——这下Tony可算明白了，他压根就不该带Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes去任何地方。

显然他们将美国队长和冬日战士的身份及技能都寄放在了门廊里。这场战斗充满了各种右勾拳和腿顶肚子，Steve用头撞了掐住他喉咙的家伙，Bucky用餐盘敲了某个人的脑袋。局面是粗野、混乱的。Tony原本可以维持他瞠目结舌的旁观，但某个大块头朝他丢来一张椅子，转眼间他就加入了战局，忙着紧急呼叫Jarvis以及抓起自己的椅子。

 

两个小时后，他们回到了复仇者大厦。Tony两只手都绑着冰袋，Bruce正用一个小型手电筒照他的眼睛。Steve的左眉上有一道被龙舌兰酒瓶砸开的伤口，他的上衣破破烂烂的，肋骨部位布满瘀伤不过它们已经开始愈合了。Bucky的眼下有深色的乌青，他的鼻梁遭到了一记重拳，他正拿着一小团纸巾往鼻子里塞来堵住血流，同时还不时地用它擦擦破裂的嘴唇上渗出的血。这个伤口早就该长好了，要不是Bucky一直在笑的话。

“这次，” 这位举世闻名的刺客宣布，“打得可真爽。” 他朝Tony满意地点点头，“你说得对，Stark，那个酒吧棒极了。” 

在另一张沙发上，Clint指着Tony的表情笑得喘不过气来。

“Bucky说得对。” Steve表示认同，他拿出捏在金属手掌里的皱巴巴的纸巾，换上一张干净的轻轻擦拭他的鼻子。“我们欠你个人情，下一次可以换我们来找地方。” 他拿开纸巾，凑上前舔了舔Bucky的下嘴唇，然后往上面轻轻吹着气。

Tony不禁好奇那个啤酒瓶到底砸得有多重。

“也许高地的那家O’Sullivan’s还开着？你还记得那次吗，Buck？” Steve的笑容有些惆怅，复仇者们都知道这说明他又勾起了对过去的回忆，那些街头集市和横在窄巷的洗衣店。“他们后来不允许我们进去了，在39年你打断Archie的鼻子那次之后。”

“说的好像是我的错似的，” Bucky气不打一处来，他的声音听起来像得了重感冒，“是你把桌子推到他身上的，因为他说你是我的妞。我可是在捍卫你的名誉。”

小心保护着自己的肋骨，Steve笑得很轻，他扭过腰靠到Bucky的身上，将微笑的嘴唇贴住他长及下巴的棕发。

“我不是你的妞。”

“当然不是。但你打扮起来确实挺好看的，小家伙。” Bucky的声音懒洋洋的。他今天说的话比Tony以往听过的都多，这一定都是因为——

“酒精。” Tony向Bruce求助，“我需要大量的酒精。我怀疑脑震荡够不够帮我抹去今天的记忆。”

Banner，带着介于好笑与震惊的表情，赶紧给他递过来。Clint从中偷了两瓶啤酒藏到沙发后面。

“你还记得那间在伦敦的酒吧吗？” Steve自顾自地往下说，Tony想着应该找人在SSR保存的美国队长的记录里加上一句注释。比如“此对象是个好事之徒。在任何情况下，都不要，将其带去酒吧。除非你的指关节是铜做的，或者你是一个RPG。”

Bucky赞同地哼了一声，这是他在听到Steve开始诉说往事时的标准反应。“还记得吗？” 他们都是听着这些故事长大的，Steve也已经习惯了不等他的好友接上应该接的话就继续往下讲，“他们管Morita叫黄皮间谍。那次打得也很爽。”

“是Dugan用他的圆礼帽搞定了一个家伙的那次吗？”

Steve又笑起来，抬起头看着Bucky的样子像是想到了某场极不光彩的斗殴，足以让他被开除神籍。但不会的。Tony问过Thor，他们是否有张长长的清单列出所有会导致被开除神籍的举动，还有处理时是不是需要填表。

“不，那是在比利时。那次也很棒，不得不说。那天你还把那个拒绝让Jones接受访问的记者丢过吧台，摔到镜子上。你当时的身手可真叫无与伦比。”

冬日战士用低沉的声音回应道：“想再看些无与伦比的身手么？”

Bruce，Tony和Clint争先恐后地从厨房出口冲了出去。

“好了好了，” 当他们跑到听不见两人的安全距离后，Banner喘着气说，“今晚还是……学到了不少东西。”

Tony痛苦地呜咽着，把他嗡嗡作响的脑袋埋进肿胀的双手里。

“没有下次。绝对，没有，下一次。”

“哇噢！” Clint同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“还没长到跟大哥哥们一块在酒吧闹事的年纪，是吧 Stark？”

谈话戛然而止，因为Bucky那件T恤上的话似乎是称述了某件事实……同时说明他们还没有跑到足够安静的地方。

 

－完－


End file.
